Historia de un amor
by AmelieAr
Summary: Parte I serie "Vida entre flores" "Hanahaki. Enfermedad desarrollada debido a un amor unilateral. Flores crecen dentro de la persona, convirtiendose en algún tipo de "infección", y que llenan poco a poco los pulmones con petalos hasta llegar a la asfixia, causando la muerte. Se manifiesta mediante la expulsión -vomito- de petalos de flores..."
1. I

Hanahaki. Enfermedad desarrollada debido a un amor unilateral. Flores crecen dentro de la persona, convirtiendose en algún tipo de "infección", que llenan poco a poco los pulmones con petalos hasta llegar a la asfixia, causando la muerte. Se manifiesta mediante la expulsión -vomito- de petalos de flores. La flor varía según la persona.

Existen dos curas para dicha enfermedad. La primera, y la más agradable a ojos de la sociedad, es ser correspondido antes de que los pulmones queden repletos de pétalos.

La segunda, es quizá la más dolorosa a nivel emocional. Se trara de retirar la planta mediante una cirugía para acabar con la "infección". Desgraciadamente, aquello también significa retirar junto a ella todo tipo de sentimientos por esa persona. En algunos casos, el individuo puede incluso perder la capacidad para amar...

\- Es un buen reporte, Ei-chan.

Okumura Eiji, estudiante de fotografía, no hizo más que inflarse de orgullo al escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

\- Sin embargo...

Y repentinamente fue lanzado cruelmente hasta la realidad. Los "sin embargo" de Ibe nunca auguraban algo bueno.

\- Sigue siendo un proyecto muy vago para la exposición de tesis. Necesitas más fotos, no solo petalos regados cerca de una persona. Necesitas captar la esencia de esta enfermedad, la escencia de las...

\- No es como si un enfermo de Hanahaki se deje fotografiar solo porque si en ese estado, Ibe-san...- comentó de pronto, interrumpiendo el sermón del mayor.- Es como pedirle a un enfermo de cáncer fotografiar sus peores momentos durante su "batalla".

\- Y aun así, es posible lograrlo. Solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada- el mayor suspiró. Eiji nunca habia sido precisamente el más positivo en aquel tipo de situaciones.- Si sigues por este camino, no pasaras al siguiente semestre. Dudo que quieras seguir viendo la cara de la profesora Hiyako en el "arte de la fotografía".

\- No por favor...- se lamentó con cierto cansancio.- Esa mujer es un demonio si se lo propone.

\- Entonces piensa en mi propuesta, Eiji. Cambiar de aires te hará bien. Tal vez encuentres la solución a tus problemas.

No sabia realmente que pensar. Hace semanas que su mentor le habia invitado a su viaje a Estados Unidos. América era un territorio totalmente desconocido, y el odiaba sentirse inseguro. Su inglés era pésimo, igual que su capacidad para socializar. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, analizando los pro y los contra del viaje, considerándolo cada vez más.

\- Tal vez encuentres inspiración para tu proyecto, o quizá logres encontrar otro tema. América será un universo de alternativas que tal vez no tengas aqui en Japón- sonrió suavemente. Realmente queria ayudarlo.

\- ... Lo pensaré. Le daré mi respuesta esta noche.

* * *

Más que tiempo para pensar, solo obtuvo impaciencia por parte de su mentor. El hombre prácticamente le habia acosado con mensajes todo el dia. Sumado a ello, le acusó finalmente con sus padres, comentandoles por completo su situación y el riesgo de perder el semestre por terco.

La reacción de sus padres no se hizo esperar. Fue cuestión de horas, algunos gritos, y buenos deseos que finalmente el ajetreo terminó.

¿El resultado? Eiji iba en un avión camino a Nueva York con el profesor Ibe.

Al menos no todo era tan malo. Su madre le habia dado algunos onigiris para el viaje. Su padre una tarjeta con un buen dinero para emergencias. ¿Y su hermana? La muy condenada le habia dado ese molesto amuleto para obtener suerte en el amor.

**_《Para ver si te quitas de encima a la caza nacionalidades esa.》_**

¿No sabia acaso que su proyecto, aquello por lo que realmente viajaba, hablaba sobre el desamor y la angustia? No todo era amor y alegria en la vida.

Afortunada, y a la vez desgraciadamente, Eiji no habia vivido alguna situación tan incomoda en sus veinte años de vida.

Tenia novia, claro que si. Que a su hermana no le agradara la chica era otra cosa. Tenia ya casi dos años con la extranjera. Una sencilla chica de América latina que habia conocido apenas entró a la universidad. Era una relación tranquila, basada más en la costumbre y la comodidad que en un amor real y pasional. Para él, que realmente nunca se habia enamorado con esa magnitud, le iba bien. Al parecer a ella tambien.

Pero esa no debia ser su principal preocupación. Su objetivo era conseguir algun alma en desgracia que fuese lo suficientemente amable -o tal vez podria ser un completo idiota el que se deje ver en plena situación- para dejarle retratar la evolución de su enfermedad.

Porque Okumura Eiji era terco. No se rendiria tan fácilmente.

Él mostraria la realidad del desamor.

* * *

Al estar en la comodidad de su habitación, Eiji llegó a una conclusión.

Nueva York era una ciudad llena de vida, tanto como Tokyo. Habían novedades en cada esquina, personas de diferentes razas caminando de un lado a otro. Músicos callejeros, bailarines, puestos de comida rápida.

Definitivamente no sabia si asombrarse por todo lo que habia, o vomitar al sentirse agobiado con tanta gente hablando inglés.

\- Vamos Ei-chan, ¡animate! Te invitaré a comer antes de irnos a la Universidad.

\- Creo que lo que menos puedo hacer ahora es comer, Ibe-san...- murmuró con cierta pereza, dejandose caer en la cama de la habitación que el mayor habia reservado solo para él.

\- Entonces vamos. No es hora de holgazanear- El más joven realmente no entendia como su profesor tenia tanta energía.- Un amigo mio nos espera para darnos un recorrido por la universidad antes de ir directamente con el grupo de superdotados.

\- Bien, prepararé mi equipo- con un semblante satisfecho, Ibe abandonó la habitación.

No podia ser tan malo. Estarían un mes en Nueva York para documentar detalladamente la vida de los estudiantes superdotados del plantel junto a Max Lobo, el encargado del artículo.

No habia empezado y ya estaba cansado.

* * *

La Universidad de Nueva York era enorme. Tan igual o más grande que la de Tokio.

El ambiente era mucho más movido que en la suya. Casi podia diferenciar por completo, entre los estudiantes que pasaban de un lado a otro, a que carrera pertenecía cada uno. Era como alguna clase de Status quo, parecido a aquella vieja película de disney High School Musical.

Los de la facultad de derecho iban vestidos impecablemente. Eran pulcros, serios.

Estaban los de idiomas, que se veian como esa clase de viajeros que amaban ir de un lado a otro con una simple mochila, sin un destino definido.

Los de la facultad de arte iban con una vestimenta mucho más relajada, algunos incluso vestidos de manera bastante creativa. Los veias caminar con sus cuadernos de dibujo, algunos con instrumentos, otros con camaras, y asi sucesivamente.

La verdad es que no estaba tan mal. Era bastante agradable desde su punto de vista. No podia dejar de sacar fotos a todo aquello que le resultaba util para el artículo o se le antojaba divertido para su portafolio.

\- ¿Qué tal todo hasta ahora?- Max Lobo era un hombre bastante agradable. Podia resultar muy bromista, incluso a veces pensaba que era un adolescente en el cuerpo de un adulto con más de treinta años.

\- Es un lugar increíble. Tendremos mucho material para la introducción del artículo- alababa el profesor.- Será toda una experiencia para Eiji, ¿verdad?

El japonés lo ignoraba por completo, totalmente concentrado en un punto fijo. En alguien, para ser más específicos.

Piel blanca, tanto como el papel. Ojos tan brillantes como un par de esmeraldas. Cabello rubio, largo hasta un poco más abajo de la barbilla. Era alto, y poseia un aura de misterio, elegancia, arrogancia y peligro que Eiji jamás habia visto en su vida.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Max no dudó en interrumpirle.

\- Ese es Ash Lynx. Es parte del programa de superdotados de la universidad. No te recomiendo acercarte mucho a él- el chico le miró con auténtica curiosidad.- Es el chico "inalcanzable". No tiene amigos, no habla sobre si mismo, y odia a los entrometidos... además, corre el rumor de que es una persona bastante cruel... pero realmente no creo que sea así.

\- ¿por qué lo dice?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- Griffin, su hermano mayor, es mi amigo desde nuestros años en el ejercito. Dice que Ash solo es un muchacho lastimado. ¿Quién no lo seria luego de casi morir asfixiado?

\- ¿Tenía alguna enfermedad?- preguntó Ibe, interesado en el relato.

\- Hanahaki.

**_《Bingo.》_**

Fue lo único que pensó Okumura Eiji en ese momento. Al fin lo tenia.

Ash Lynx seria su modelo para el proyecto.


	2. II

Shunichi Ibe tenia muy claro lo que hacia. Sabia a lo que se arriesgaba al llevarlo con él hasta Nueva York. Porque para él, Eiji necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo. Incluso era apoyado por Mikki, la hermana de Eiji.

Hace tanto que Eiji habia perdido esa alegria y amor por la vida que antes tanto profesaba. Exactamente hace dos años habian pasado desde aquel accidente que le arrebató todo lo que amaba.

No era muy agradable recordar la mirada perdida del chico al despertar del largo sueño en que habia estado durante tres meses.

Eiji habia cambiado por completo.

Era huraño, triste, desinteresado. Le alegraba saber que finalmente tomaba enserio algo en su vida. El proyecto Hanahaki era todo para él.

Nunca supo que lo motivó a escoger ese tema. Habian tantos en la lista de temas, y justamente escogió uno tan triste y cruel. Que se esforzara era un avance.

Haría todo por verlo feliz.

* * *

Comenzaba a irritarse.

Tenía al menos veinte minutos esperando a los dos chicos que faltaban del grupo para comenzar con las presentaciones. Uno le era desconocido, y el otro era claramente el rubio de hace un rato.

¿Qué demonios se creian? Ser superdotados no les hacia unos dioses como para hacerlos esperar tanto.

\- Ei-chan... calmate un poco...

\- Veinte minutos de retraso no son motivo para estar tan tranquilos. ¿Es que acaso vienen sobre una tortuga o qué?- Se colgó la cámara al cuello.

\- ¿Qué harás?- cuestionó, cruzandose de brazos.

\- Voy a buscarlo- Shunichi se sobresaltó al verlo salir.

\- ¡Espera, Eiji!- Max lo sostuvo por el hombro.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Déjalo tranquilo. Ya encontró con quien descargar su frustración- burló un poco.- Es un chico fuerte, estará bien.

* * *

\- Como suponía...

Su ceño se frunció al llegar. Ambos chicos seguían bastante relajados junto al árbol donde los vió la primera vez. Parecian no preocuparse por nada.

\- ¿Un sistema de hackeo silencioso? Por favor, se más original.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te crees?!- bufó el de cabellos negros, cruzandose de brazos.

\- Al menos un poco más inteligente que tú, eso creo ser. Eso no tiene nada de innovador.

Una sonrisa burlona se plasmó en sus labios -¿Y acaso tu si tienes algo "innovador?

\- Lo tengo- dijo sin dudarlo,- Pero no es realmente de tu incumbencia. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

\- Mejor dicho, ¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer?- interrumpió la pequeña discusión. Ya se habia hartado de escuchar.

Él chico de cabellos oscuros lo miró de arriba hasta abajo, examinandolo con esa frívola mirada que habia percibido incluso estando lejos.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Lo sabrían si estuviesen reunidos con el grupo desde hace veinte minutos en lugar de estar tan relajados aqui.

\- No es como si realmente me interesará saberlo- su mirada viajó hasta el reloj en su muñeca.- Pero si, se nos hizo tarde. Te veo adentro, Lynx.

Él chico se retiró a paso lento, elegante. Realmente no tenia prisas.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre el rubio y Eiji. Este lo observaba minuciosamente, más de lo que le gustaría admitir al japonés.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿no planeas seguirlo?- se cruzó de brazos. No dejaba de mirarlo, no dejaba de analizarlo con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenia.

\- ¿No sabes quien soy?

\- No, y realmente me es indiferente- claro que lo sabía. Ya Max les habia hablado de Ash Lynx, el superdotado solitario que no gustaba de los entrometidos.

\- ... Realmente tú...- suspiró, tomando la mochila que estaba en el suelo.- Olvidalo. Vamos al aula.

Eiji quedó en silencio ante la calma con la que le hablaba. No, no era calma... ¿Desconcierto? Tal vez.

\- ... ¿Qué fue eso?

No debia darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Su principal meta era conocerlo y lograr que participara en su proyecto.

Nada iba a detenerlo.

* * *

Su nombre era Aslan Jade Callenreese. Un estudiante de dieciocho años que cursaba su tercer año en la universidad, más específicamente, en la facultad de medicina. ¿Su especialidad? Desconocida completamente para Eiji. La planilla lo resumia en tres simples letras: E.C.H

Oriundo de Cape Cod, Massachussets. Tenia un historial académico impresionante. Estudiante ejemplar, con dificultades para el japonés y para empatizar con otras personas.

A pesar de ser el más joven del programa, era el más proximo a graduarse. Habia comenzado la universidad a sus escazos catorce años.

Todo un prodigio.

Lamentablemente, su expediente no incluía su historial médico. Seria todo un desafío tratar con él.

\- Bien. Ya terminadas las presentaciones, procederemos a divirlos para poder realizar este artículo con la mayor precisión y rapidez posible- anunció Max, sacándole totalmente de su ensoñación.- David, Tristan y Claude iran con Shunichi. Amelie, Chris y Alisson conmigo. Aslan y Lee Yut Lung con Eiji.

Tragó pesado al sentir la filosa mirada de los chicos con quien anteriormente había "charlado". ¿Era alguna clase de karma divino por ser tan impaciente?

\- Tratanos bien, _"Ei-chan"_\- burló el rubio. Una sonrisa cinica en sus labios.

* * *

Lee Yut Lung y Aslan Callenreese eran un misterio total. Ese lo sabía con solo mirarlos. Lo que no esperaba es que los chicos, a pesar de su apariencia peligrosa, tuvieran una vida tan tranquila.

El artículo trataba sobre el dia a dia de los ocho alumnos del programa de excelencia de la universidad. Demostrar que, por venir de la pobreza extrema o de una familia adinerada, todos podían ser alguien en la vida.

Aslan era el mayor ejemplo de ello. Por lo que le habia comentado -que fue muy poco, a decir verdad- su padre era un borracho dueño de una pequeña taberna en su pueblo natal. Su madre habia sacado a la madre de su hermano Griffin, y luego de tenerlo a él, se fue con otro hombre unos años después.

Pero solo sabia eso. No habia nada más que comentar.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Se sobresaltó, soltando el folder que estaba en sus manos. Ash no desaprovechó el tiempo y lo tomó.

\- Ash, regresamelo.

\- Oh, asi que estudias fotografía. Tenia razón, no tienes pinta de reportero- burló, esquivando cada intento de Eiji por quitarle el folder.

\- ¡Regresamelo! ¡no es de tu incumbencia!

Pero quedó callado cuando el rubio se detuvo. Todo rastro de burla se borró, dando paso a un semblante de completa seriedad.

\- Hanahaki...- murmuró.- ¿Te interesa el tema?

\- Algo asi... es mi proyecto de tesis semestral. Trato de "reflejar" el desarrollo de la enfermedad. Pero es casi imposible hacerlo. La gente no es muy abierta a la hora de...

\- Más que una enfermedad, es un... pequeño tipo de depresión. Nace de la tristeza, la angustia... y acaba con la desesperación y los deseos de que todo acabe pronto...

\- ...¿Lo dices porque ya lo has vivido?- el rubio le miró con cierto asombro.- Me lo dijeron en la universidad...

\- Seguramente Max.

\- Exactamente él- rió con pequeño nerviosismo.- Se que te extrajeron la planta... ¿Qué flor era?

\- Girasoles... - se habia perdido en sus recuerdos. No habia que ser un genio para notar que sentía nostálgia con el tema.

\- ¿La amaste mucho?- se atrevió a indagar.

\- Lo amé mucho...- corrigió con pequeña tristeza de la cual Eiji no pudo realmente identificar el motivo -O al menos eso recuerdo. El sentimiento ya no esta allí, pero lo recuerdo... supongo que por ello elegí medicina, por ello mi elección.

\- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

Ash sonrió con suavidad, cerrando el portafolio entre sus manos.

\- Estudios de curas para el Hanahaki.

Y con ello entendió un poco al rubio. Entendió porque no podia retratar tan fácilmente el desarrollo de la enfermedad.

A pesar de ya no amar a esa persona, de no tener ningun tipo de sentimientos por su antiguo amor, la nostalgia y el recuerdo seguían matando lentamente a la persona. Al menos a las personas como Ash.

No era tan malo como lo pintaban.


	3. III

\- ¿Y bien? ¿cual es tu petición, _Ei-chan_?- esa sonrisa burlona que surcaba los labios de Ash Lynx no hacia más que irritarle. Realmente queria borrarla de su rostro.

\- Primero que nada, deja de burlarte de mi, Ash. Segundo, quiero que me ayudes a conseguir un modelo para mi proyecto.

Luego de dos dias discutiendolo, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Ash no serviría para retratar el proceso de la enfermedad, sino solamente el resultado luego de una cirugía contra Hanahaki.

Eso le dejaba una sola opción. Pedirle ayuda nuevamente.

\- ¿Y como puedo yo ayudarte con ello?

\- Se que estas en tus pasantías. Te rodeas normalmente de pacientes con Hanahaki. Tu especialidad es justamente sobre el Hanahaki.

\- O de científicos locos buscando formulas de mutación humana- burló de nuevo.

\- ¡Ya deja de tomarme el pelo!- de lo contrario, el le arrancaria el cabello.

\- No- esbozó una sonrisa cinica.- Además, ¿qué gano yo con esto?

\- Ayuda con tu japonés. Es tu materia electiva- el rubio se tensó. Ahora fue el turno de Eiji para sonreir con burla,- Y eres realmente pesimo en ello, ¿o me equivoco, _Jade_?

\- ...- soltó un bufido, seguido de una sonrisa y una mirada retadora.- ¿Y que mejor que aprender de mi _oni-chan_, verdad?

Y nuevamente, habia perdido contra Aslan Callenreese.

* * *

No solia detallarlo con tanta atención, no es como si le interesará. Sin embargo, el constantemente tomar fotos de Ash le habia dado a conocer nuevas facetas del Neoyorquino.

Por ejemplo, lo incomodo que se ponia al recibir una declaración amorosa por parte de algunas chicas -inesperadamente tambien varios chicos gustaban de esa fiera maleducada- de distintas facultades. También el como todas sus facciones se contraian cada vez que el japonés comia el, según el rubio, asqueroso y horrible natto. Su mirada nostálgica cada vez que Eiji trataba de indagar en su pasado para obtener información sobre la enfermedad.

Podia notar las sonrisas y las miradas emocionadas cuando le preparaba su adorada ensalada con camarones. Incluso le agradaba ver esa sonrisa burlona cada vez que buscaba tomarle el pelo.

Desde que se mudó al piso de Ash -en el que lamentablemente no solo vivia el rubio y su hermano, sino tambien Yut Lung y el mejor amigo de Ash, Shorter Wong- tenia otra perspectiva del chico. Y solo tenia una semana de haberse instalado con ellos.

Tenian esa conexión que les hacia imposible no llevarse bien. Era casi magnético, familiar.

Ash no era el chico despiadado y cruel del que todos hablaban. No era un ser humano ignorante del como amar. Era un chico normal, con una personalidad dulce escondida bajo esa mirada de matón y esa actitud arrogante.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

\- Es solo que... no lo habia notado, pero incluso tus pestañas son rubias...

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Lynx -Los de abajo también. ¿Quieres ver?

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡dejame ver!

Tropezó al escuchar la respuesta del chico. Sacándole una estruendosa carcajada al japonés.

\- Era broma- burló cuando las risas cesaron.

Ash estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Desviaba la mirada para no ser atrapado.

\- Eres raro...

Y entre carcajadas más ligeras, captó con la camara del celular ese sutil sonrojo en el rostro de Ash.

* * *

\- Todo va en orden, Eiji- Suspiró con alivio al tener en manos las radiografías que recientemente el doctor Thomas habia examinado.- Si sigues asi, pronto podras volver a los deportes. Aunque...

\- Lo sé. No a nivel competitivo- se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia.- Igual ya me resigné a ello.

\- Y por lo otro... ¿todo sigue igual?

\- Todo igual- afirmó con cierta irritación, observando a Ash revisar las fotografías en la cámara -No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó antes de despertar del coma...

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es probable que ya no recuperes tus recuerdos, Eiji... ¿asistes aun a las terapias?

\- No las comencé. Mis padres insistieron en que no era nada importante.

\- Ya veo...

\- Pero no se desanime. Estoy bien con ello. Si no puedo recordarlo, es porque no era importante, ¿cierto?

\- Es... es posible...

La rutina era agotadora. Tener que ir de manera trimestral al medico era una tortura. Siempre la misma conclusión, siempre las mismas preguntas. Siempre la misma decepción.

\- ... No sabia que habias estado en coma- se atrevió a romper el silencio sepulcral que habia.

\- Fue hace unos años. Al parecer tuve un accidente en coche cuando ibamos camino al aeropuerto para regresar a Izumo. Estuve varios meses en coma... y desperté con amnesia. Al parecer tuvieron que operarme de emergencia para no perder el pie, y realmente nunca entendí para que la otra cirugía- llevó la mano hasta pecho, justo donde estaba la mancha de la cicatriz.- Incluso me es confuso todo lo que sucedió al despertar... desde entonces, el doctor Thomas me visita cada tres meses para una revisión completa.

\- Y... ¿realmente descartas que tal vez esas vacaciones si fueron importantes?

\- Es lo más probable... Pero no me quejo. Al menos estoy vivo- sonrió con suavidad.- No me interesa saber lo que pasó.

\- Si... tal vez es mejor dejar el pasado atrás.

Su mirada curiosa no se despegó ningun segundo de su compañero, tratando de que la pregunta saliera de sus labios y sus pensamientos.

¿Aquello en su voz habia sido... decepción?

* * *

Finalmente tenia tiempo para si mismo. Ash y Shorter estaban en una expo motor cerca de la universidad. Yut Lung se negaba a verlo a menos que Ash estuviera presente.

Era el tiempo de Eiji.

\- ¡Eiji!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Una voz llena de emoción.

Miró a los lados, esperando a que algún otro Eiji reaccionara.

\- ¡Hey, Eiji! Esperame.

**_《Tú eres Eiji, tonto. Entre tantos Estado unidenses no habrá otro Eiji.》_**

\- ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!- se sintió incomodo ante la familiaridad con la que le trataba -No sabia que habias regresado a Nueva York.

\- Eh... escucha, creo que te equivocas de persona. No se quien eres.

\- ¿Eres Okumura Eiji? ¿Provienes de Izumo?

\- ...Si, y si...

\- Entonces no estoy equivocado- se cruzó de brazos, su semblante se tornó más sereno.- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Sing Soo-Ling. Tenia catorce cuando nos conocimos en el Instituto. Tú eras de preparatoria, y yo de secundaria.

La desconfianza en su mirada solo desconcertó al menor. Eiji realmente no mentia.

\- Entonces... realmente no recuerdas nada...- murmuró con tristeza.- Cielos, y yo creia que Shorter solo quería...

\- ¿Shorter?- interrumpió enseguida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? ¿lo conoces?

\- Claro. Estabamos todos en el mismo instituto. Shorter, Yut Lung, Ash, tú y yo...

\- Ash...

Estaba realmente nervioso. ¿Era alguna clase de acosador? ¿le haría daño? ¿como sabia tanto de Ash y sus amigos?

\- En fin. Espero poder reunirnos en otra ocasión. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Observó el celular que el chico le ofrecía. Necesitaba respuestas, saber porqué ese chico decía tantas incoherencias que no le parecian nada descabelladas.

\- Claro... realmente lo espero con ansias...

* * *

\- Griffin...

\- Dime- Eiji y Griffin eran los encargados de la cena ese día. Los demás seguían en la calle al parecer.

\- Tú... ¿tú sabes quien es Sing Soo-Ling?

\- Claro. Es un amigo de los chicos. Estudiaron juntos en el instituto. Solian ser muy unidos junto a unos estudiantes de intercambio. Todo ello antes de la operación de Ash y de que fuese avanzado a la universidad.

\- ¿Y nunca supiste que pasó con los chicos?

\- Uno de ellos regresó a su país, y el otro murió. Ambos sufrieron un accidente en taxi cuando iban camino a casa de Shorter... Ash sufrió mucho con la muerte del chico.

\- ¿Era especial para él?

\- Fue su primer amor...- suspiró.- Él... solo llegó llorando en silencio esa noche... el chico estuvo en coma unos meses hasta que finalmente murió. Ash sufrió tanto por nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía, por no saber si era correspondido... y entonces...

\- El hanahaki apareció- continuó con sus palabras.- Y como nunca podría ser correspondido, la solución fue operarse...

\- Exactamente... me habría gustado apoyarlo, y no enterarme de todo por medio de Shorter y Sing...

\- Tal vez no estaba listo para hablar...

Griffin le miró. Habia cierta culpa y tristeza en su mirada.

\- Y tal vez nunca lo esté.


	4. IV

El ambiente entre ellos estaba tenso desde hace algunos días. Eiji lo estaba evitando constantemente.

Iba con ellos cuando salian, evitaba charlar con los chicos, les entrevistaba de vez en cuando, incluso lo acompañaba hasta el hospital para hablar con los pacientes y retratar a los pocos que le permitían hacerlo.

No entendía el problema. Cuando llegó esa noche de la expo motor, encontró al japonés redactando el reportaje para enviarlo a Ibe. Eiji nisiquiera le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Ya cenaste? La hermana de Shorter te envió comida de su restaurante- dejó la bolsa junto a la laptop.- Al parecer le agradaste.

\- Griffin y yo comimos. Dale las gracias a Nadia de mi parte- no sonaba agresivo, pero si que habia un tono receloso en su voz.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Estas molesto porque no te llevé con nosotros, oni-chan?

Eiji simplemente tomó la laptop y se levantó. Dejando a un desconcertado Ash en la sala.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

\- ¿Eiji ignorandote? Digo, es normal que ignore a Yut Lung, el también lo ignora. O a mi, dañe una de sus fotos la ultima vez que lo vi. Pero, ¿ignorarte a ti?- Shorter se veia igual de confundido que su amigo.

Eiji habia salido hace unas horas para ver a Max e Ibe. Simplemente se despidió de Griffin y los ignoró por completo.

\- ¿Por qué tan serios?- Sing apareció, acompañado por Griffin.- Esto parece un funeral.

\- Por alguna razón Eiji nos esta ignorando...

\- No, yo lo ignoro a él. Nadie podria ignorarme a mi- interrumpió Yut Lung con semblante descontento.

\- No sabemos que sucede- y justamente Ash decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo.- Griff dice que incluso comenzó a preguntar por algunas cosas extrañas y...- poco a poco comenzaba a fruncir el ceño- e incluso por ti, Sing.

\- Tal vez fue por la conversación del otro día- le restó importancia.- Cuando le dije que todos habiamos estudiado juntos, me miraba como si quisiera llamar a la policía.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Sing sentía como cada mirada le atravesaba como un cuchillo.

\- Asi que tú fuiste quien le dijo eso...- Griffin se veia totalmente tranquilo mientras leía el periódico.- Eiji se veia perturbado con tanta información... tanto o más que Aslan en este momento.

Perturbado no era la palabra que Ash usaría. Estaba asustado de alguna manera.

Eiji no lo recordaba, a ninguno de ellos. Todo debía quedarse de esa manera, nadie debia decirle, el no debia saberlo. Ya le habia dañado bastante.

\- Ignorar la situación no ayudará- se atrevió Yut a tomar la palabra.- Ya lo sabe, no pudimos evitarlo, fin. Solo dile y ya que tu fuiste la causa de su accidente y todo habrá terminado.

\- Si, pero con Eiji en Japón, odiando a Ash.

\- No seas exagerado, Shorter. Incluso Yuri regresó a su pueblo sano y salvo. Eiji no lo odiaria- ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar el nombre del japonés.- Primero se enamora otra vez de Ash antes de odiarlo.

\- No. Si me recuerda...- no pudo completar la oración. No queria recordar todo aquello. Eiji habia sido su mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Perderlo de nuevo sería fatal. Sentir su odio lo destrozaria.

* * *

\- Yo... lo siento tanto, Eiji

A pesar de escucharle llorar, no sentía nada. Era como una bofetada notar que realmente no le desagradaba la idea de terminar con Angelica.

\- No llores más, Angelica. Ambos sabíamos que esto no funcionaba...

Max y Shunichi observaban con desconcierto como el chico no dejaba de examinar las fotografias en la mesa. No se habia inmutado con nada de lo dicho por su ex novia.

Eiji colgó la llamada con fastidio. Tampoco es como que le agradaba saber que le era infiel desde hace meses. Además, tenia otros problemas en mente.

Tenia miedo de hablar con Ash. Tambien estaba enojado con él. ¿Por qué mentirle? No era nada dificil decirle que ya se conocían.

Tambien sus padres, Ibe. Todos le habian mentido. No habian sido unos meses de vacaciones. Habia sido todo un año escolar el que permaneció en Nueva York. ¿Por qué?

**_《Lo siento, Eiji...》 _**

La voz pasaba por su mente con claridad. Le hizo sentir mareado.

**_《Ash... yo creí que tú...》_**

Y como si su dolor quisera regresar de golpe, finalmente pudo ver la imagen. Era un Aslan más joven, con uns expresión más tensa, hasta podía rayar en lo triste.

**_《Yo no puedo corresponderte. Me gusta alguien más...》_**

\- ¡Eiji!- salió del trance apenas escuchó la voz de Max.

Todas las fotos estaban regadas por el suelo. Él permanecía entre los brazos de Max.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si... solo que... Ibe-san, quiero qudarme otro mes en Nueva York

\- ¿Por qué?- el mayor se veia confundido.

\- Quiero ir a terapias para recuperar la memoria.

* * *

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa? Traigo pizza- el silencio fue lo único que le recibió.

No pudo evitar sentir alivio. Aun no sabía como lidiar con ellos luego de que habló con Sing y Griffin.

Estaba confundido. No entendia que habia sido aquella pequeña "visión" que habia tenido en casa de Max. Era imposible, el no podia ser el chico que Sing afirmaba.

Pero eso no era lo más doloroso. Lo que más le dolia era pensar en que alguna vez quiso al rubio, que lo quería. ¿Qué tan diferente era ese sentimiento a la atracción que hoy en dia sentía por él?

\- No te escuché llegar.

Quedó helado en su sitio. No esperaba encontrarse a su compañero de habitación allí.

\- Yo... traje pizza...- murmuró con incomodidad. No podia verlo a los ojos.

\- Justo ahora no tengo hambre, pero si quiero que hablemos.

Subió un poco la mirada. Ash lo miraba fijamente, con total seriedad. Estaba cruzado de brazos, y su ceño se habia fruncido.

\- No se de que me hablas... no hay nada que hablar.

\- Me has estado ignorando desde hace una semana. Pronto volveras a Japón, asi que quiero saber que es lo que está pasando.

No quería enfrentarlo. No estaba listo, tenia miedo de lo que Ash podría responder.

\- ... Alguna vez... ¿alguna vez has sentido... que toda tu vida es una mentira?- su mirada se habia empañado. Su voz se escuchaba más aguda.- No importa que tantas vueltas le de al asunto... mis padres me mintieron... Ibe-san me mintió... tú me mentiste- no puso resistencia cuando el menor se acercó hasta él. Tampoco se negó al sentir como lo rodeaba con sus brazos con cierta fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarle huir.- No recuerdo nada... entonces... ¿por qué me siento como si estuviese muerto en vida?

Iba a derrumbarse si seguía hablando. No conocía nada de si mismo. No sabía que habia pasado antes del accidente, o por qué su personalidad habia dado un cambio tan brusco. Esa pequeña visión... no, ese pequeño recuerdo habia reabierto una herida de la cual no sabia su existencia.

\- No, Eiji... pero, aunque te sientas muerto en vida, aunque estes molesto por haberte mentido... no estas solo... no te dejaré solo.

* * *

Nadie tocó el tema de nuevo. No querian incomodar a Eiji más de lo que ya lo habian hecho.

El japonés les habia hecho jurar que, una vez comenzara con sus terapias diarias, le contarian todo desde el inicio. Como lo habían conocido, como se hicieron amigos, momentos divertidos. Queria escucharlo de cada uno, quería saber si podia recuperar a sus amigos.

Un lunes por la tarde, Eiji Okumura asistió a su primera sesión. Shorter habia decidido acompañarlo. Ash y Yut Lung seguian en la universidad.

Ver tan nervioso a Eiji le apenaba. Le preocupaba como pudiese afectarle el recuperar su memoria, como pudiese reaccionar, si querria verlos de nuevo luego de recuperar la memoria.

\- Bien, su historial médico habla sobre una amnesia disociativa, específicamente amnesia localizada- el medico trata de ser lo más suave posible al hablar con él.- ¿exactamente de cuanto es el periodo olvidado?

Eiji miró a Shorter. Él realmente no sabia mucho.

\- Un año y unos meses. Los olvidó por completo.

El doctor lo miró con cierto recelo. Lamentablemente, esa apariencia de pandillero que tenia Shorter Wong, no le inspiraba confianza.

\- Es mi amigo- aclaró Eiji al notarlo.- Me conoce desde esa época.

\- De acuerdo... ¿sabe si vivió alguna clase de evento traumático en ese periodo de tiempo?

\- Si... tuvo un...- miró a su amigo. Imploraba no le odiara- un severo caso de Hanahaki.

Eiji no daba credito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Era posible? ¿el habia sufrido de Hanahaki? ¿qué habia pasado como para olvidar todo aquello?

\- De acuerdo, joven Okumura. Se le realizaran una serie de exámenes para confirmar que este en condiciones de recibir terapia mediante hipnosis en conjunto con entrevistas facilitadas con fármacos. Todo esto se hará solo si es urgente el recuperar la memoria debido a que existe la posibilidad de que los recuerdos no sean del todo exactos. ¿Esta dispuesto a tomar el riesgo?

\- Lo estoy- no habia rastros de duda en su voz.

\- De acuerdo. Le explicaré entonces- Tomó un folleto del cajón en su escritorio.- La hipnosis y las entrevistas facilitadas con fármacos se emplean para reducir la ansiedad asociada al periodo afectado por la amnesia y para penetrar o eludir las defensas que las personas amnésicas crean como protección ante el recuerdo de experiencias dolorosas o conflictos. Las entrevistas se llevan a cabo tras la administración de un sedante, como un barbitúrico o una benzodiazepina, por vía intravenosa. Requerimos de al menos una persona que pueda afirmar o descartar si es un recuerdo real o un recuerdo falso.

\- Mis amigos y yo vendremos con él para ser más exactos. Hay etapas que solo uno o dos vivieron con Eiji.

\- De acuerdo. Si desea que procedamos, programaremos varias sesiones cada dos o tres dias. Debe firmar el papeleo cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Miró por unos segundos al de cabellos morados. La sonrisa que le dedicó le tranquilizó.

\- No estas solo, Eiji.

**_《No te dejaré solo.》_**

Y con las palabras de Ash y Shorter en mente, Eiji tomó su decisión.

\- Esta bien. ¿Dónde firmo?


End file.
